


Tour de Promenade

by PUNK_MENACE



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Romance, Slice of Clack, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNK_MENACE/pseuds/PUNK_MENACE
Summary: Cloud and Zach have been missing the solstice festivals from their hometowns. They reminisce, problem-solve, and turn Zach's room into a stage.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Tour de Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in Crisis Core before horrible things happen. I'm trying something new called feeling less anxious about what I write. Hopefully, I can one day post for pleasure and not have heart palpitations. 
> 
> The title is a ballet move. The literal meaning is "turn in a walk" but basically, you walk around your partner. Sometimes your partner is doing a turn, like an [attitude](https://iwontdance.com/post/82628764230/attitude-turn-wwwiwontdancecom), and your job is to support them while they balance. It's fun!! Ok, I'm done being a dance nerd lmao.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I miss the festivals,” Zach sighs, “That was my favorite time of year. Every solstice, we’d get all dressed up and eat a lot. Then at night, the lights would look nice and people would dance.”

Cloud hums in agreement, patting Zach’s shoulder. “Me, too. I always helped Mom cook a bunch of food. Everyone loved her bread.” 

They’re tucked away in Zach’s room, the lights dimmed and already in their pajamas. He and Cloud have been basically living together for the last few months. They don’t need an excuse to spend the night cuddled up and chatting, but tonight is a special occasion. They were both missing their hometowns and the familiarity of routine. This time of year, they would have been swept up in the summer festivals in their respective towns. Gongaga and Niblheim were similar enough in their celebrations that Zack and Cloud had yet another thing to bond over. Two backwater boys far from home.

He knows Cloud misses Niblheim just as much Zach misses Gongaga. Neither would admit it, not out loud, that they miss their parents. Cloud is such a mama’s boy. He’s been noticeably blue the past few days. Zach couldn’t bear to see him like that.

Zach tugs him closer and presses a kiss to his cheek. “We could try to keep up the tradition here, you know.”

“Right here?” Cloud asks, voice light, “In your room? Neither of us can cook.”

He nods. Neither of them should even try. It wouldn’t end well. “We can go out and buy food, if you’re up for it.”

Cloud smiles, soft and happy. Zach blushes, even now, even after so many shared smiles and kisses. “It’s okay. It’s nice just behind here, with you.” Then Cloud flushes, his cheeks dusted pink, and Zach  _ melts _ . He pulls him even closer until Cloud is lying on top of Zach, hugging him tight. 

Cloud giggles, a veritable sun glowing right above him. Zach leaves a trail of kisses across his face - his forehead, cheek, chin, nose, nothing was beyond his reach. Then he reaches his lips and smiles into the kiss.

“I like being here with you too!” Zach grins, relishing the now red blush reaching Cloud’s ears. “You’re all I need. Happy solstice, Cloud.”

Cloud hides his face in Zach’s chest and stutters out, “Happy solstice, Zach.” Then he inches his head up until he can peek at Zach. “Do you...do you want to dance?”

He feels fit to burst, like a firework. Cloud has a knack for making him too happy to handle. Angeal’s description of him comes to mind - he feels like a dog that’s about to wag his tail so hard it sprains.

Instead, he says, “Of course!” Zach sweeps Cloud off the bed and twirls him a few times. He can’t stop grinning. “I would love to share this dance with you.” Then, still holding Cloud’s hand, he steps back and bows low.

Cloud does the same, blowing a hair away from his face. A dazzled smile sits on his face. “Let us dance.” 

The ritual is so familiar. Despite the distance between their hometowns, sharing a solstice dance is nearly identical. The offer, the acceptance, and the commencement - they’re a part of Zach and Cloud’s childhood. Step together, then apart. Throw in a promenade, then switch hands and do it again. Zach had been afraid he forgot the steps but now he's sure he never will. Dancing now with Cloud, spinning in the middle of his room, it brings back memories. The smell of sweet and savory treats, the elders telling stories, everyone glowing in the light of the setting sun. The tap of their feet creates the beat of instruments he hasn’t seen in years.

Cloud burns with a light like a sunset. His hair all but floats, his eyes a pair of jewels, moving as though his body was meant to dance. Zach, on the other hand, is clumsier. The mako changed his body so much he still hasn’t gotten used to it. It doesn’t help that he only ever trains for strength, his drills helping him become deadly. SOLDIERs have no use for dancing. 

Cloud hasn’t been touched by that. 

Maybe he's romanticizing it. They _are_ both in their pajamas in Zach's room, and instead of lanterns and booths, there's his desk and bed and dresser. But it's enough for him. More than enough, really.

The end of the dance is punctuated by a lift. Zach curls his hands around Cloud’s waist, feeling the delicate bones in his palm, and hoists him up effortlessly. Cloud laughs breathlessly, hands light on Zach’s shoulder. He weighs about as much as a kitten.

Zach sets him down, bringing him in close for a kiss. Cloud threads his fingers through his hair, gently pulling him lower. He shifts his weight, holding back a smirk. Zach dips him low suddenly, arms secure around his boyfriend. Cloud pulls away in surprise and yelps. Then he laughs, resting his forehead against Zach’s.

He sets Cloud back on his feet, catching his breath. Kissing his boyfriend tends to wind him. “You’re a really great dancer. I bet you could have a career in it.” 

Cloud snorts. “Sure.” He brushes his hair back to its usual style. “You’re good, too. We should do this every solstice.”

"It's a deal," he nods, already wondering what they could do next year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all ignore canon for like two seconds and pretend they get another solstice together. At least the remake gives us another canon timeline 🥺 I've been having fun writing short n sweet things. I might do longer pieces for other SoC prompts :o I'm trying to fight burnout rn, so...who knows?
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://james-writes-occasionally.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna hmu there. I do requests sometimes :3


End file.
